There are many types of mounting means for supporting hoists and fall arresting apparatus for lowering personnel and materials into a vessel. In some instances it is necessary to move personnel or materials through an opening in the sidewall of a vessel such as a circular tank. This presents a problem relative to the support means mounting standard equipment, such as a hoist and a fall arresting device, so that the personnel or materials can be moved through the opening and lowered inside the vessel. Therefore, there exists a need for the mounting of load supporting means on the sidewall of the vessel surrounding the opening so that personnel or materials can be safely passed through the opening and lowered inside of the vessel.